Gaining a Son
by Cayennepfeffer
Summary: Übersetzung von: "Gaining a Son" von mysid. Wie reagieren James Eltern, wenn James bester Freund, - James bester, homosexueller Freund - , bei ihnen einzieht.


Gaining a Son  
  
Diese Geschichte ist nicht von mir, ich habe sie lediglich zusammen mit einer Freundin übersetzt. Die Original Story ist von mysid, und wer auch gerne Englische Fanfiction liest, sollte unbedingt ihre anderen Werke ansehen. Über ein paar reviews würden wir uns natürlich freuen! ;) Jetzt aber viel Spaß!  
  
„Ich bin zu Hause!"rief Henry Potter, einen Moment nachdem er in die Eingangshalle seines Hauses appariert war, in die Richtung der Küche. Er benutzte einen Trocknungszauber für seinen durchweichten Mantel, bevor er diesen in den Schrank packte. Er wollte auf der Suche nach seiner Frau und seinem Sohn in die Küche gehen – und vielleicht um dort eine Kleinigkeit vor dem Abendessen zu stibitzen – aber Mary kam schon in die Halle geeilt um ihm zu begrüßen.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du früh zu Hause bist!"Sagte sie als sie ihn an der Hand in die Bibliothek, direkt neben der vorderen Halle zog. „Sirius ist vor etwa ein an halb Stunden aufgetaucht und schien sogar in noch schlechterer Verfassung als beim letzten mal zu sein."  
  
Letztes mal war gewesen als James' Freund Sirius unerwartet zwei Tage nach Weihnachten bei ihnen erschien. Er hatte behauptet, dass er sich zu Hause langweilte und nur James besuchen wollte. Sein verblassendes blaues Auge hatte er mit den Worten „Ich hatte Streit mit meinem kleinen Bruder und er hat einen glücklichen Schlag gelandet"erklärt. Jedenfalls, James hatte seinen Eltern später anvertraut, dass Sirius unter seiner Kleidung weiter blaue Flecken hatte, und das dies nicht das erste mal war.  
  
Die Erkenntnis, dass Sirius geschlagen worden war, wurde noch schlimmer da Henry und Mary erkannte, dass sie die Anzeichen früher hätten sehen sollen. Sie hatten seine Blutergüsse und Verletzungen schon vorher gesehen, aber unter dem Umstand, dass James sich beim Quidditsch oder bei versuchten Streichen, die später schief gingen ständig verletzte, hatten sie angenommen, dass Sirius sich auf ähnliche Art verletzte. Aber an dem Dezembertag erkannten sie, dass obwohl sie Sirius oft auf dem Weg zur Schule mit Verletzungen sahen, sie ihn nie mit welchen gesehen hatten, wenn er auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause war.  
  
Die Potters hatten versucht Sirius dazu zu bringen die Wahrheit über seine Verletzungen zu erzählen und ihm versprochen, dass sie ihn schützen würden, wenn er nicht zu seinen Eltern zurück wollte. Sirius hatte sich standhaft geweigert zu zugeben das ihr Verdacht richtig war. Das was einem Geständnis am nächsten kam, war als er sie anflehte seinen Eltern nicht zu sagen, denn „Ihr würdet die Dinge für mich nur noch schlimmer machen."  
  
Die Blacks hatten Sirius wiederwillig erlaubt den Rest der Ferien mit den Potters zu verbringen und Sirius war über die Osterferien in Hogwarts geblieben. Die Potters hatten ihn, natürlich, auch für die Sommerferien eingeladen, aber die Blacks hatten klar gemacht, dass sie ihren Sohn zu Hause erwarteten. Nun war die dritte Juli Woche und Henry war nur überrascht, dass es so lange gedauert hatte bis Sirius zu ihnen floh.  
  
„Wie schlimm ist es?"fragte er.  
  
„Nicht viel, dass ich sehen konnte. Erklärte sie. „Eine Wange war extrem rot und aufgekratzt, aber er – er sah nur aus als ob er vom Erdboden verschluckt werden wollte und versuchte nicht zu weinen. James hat ihn mit nach oben genommen, und ich habe seit dem nichts mehr von einem der beiden gehört. Ich habe gehofft er würde sich vielleicht öffnen, wenn nur James da ist. Ich wollte gerade nach ihnen sehen, als du kamst."  
  
Henry nickte und drückte seine Frau fest an seine Brust, versuchte ihnen die Kraft zu geben das missbrauchte Kind, dass in ihren Schutz gefallen war, zu unterstützen. Sie gingen schweigend nach oben, Hand in Hand, und Henry klopfte gegen James' Schlafzimmertür.  
  
Eine Pause, und dann, „Nur eine Minute!"rief James nach draußen. Sie warteten ein paar Momente länger bis James die Tür aufgeschlossen und geöffnet hatte.  
  
Sirius saß in der Mitte von James Bett und drückte ein Kissen gegen seine Brust. James nahm seinen Platz auf dem Bett, direkt neben seinem Freund, wieder ein.  
  
„Möchtest du uns sagen was passiert ist?"fragte Henry als er James' Schreibtischstuhl nahm, ihn vor das Bett stellte und sich setzte. Mary saß auf dem Ende des Bettes und legte eine tröstende Hand auf Sirius Schulter. Er verspannte sich bei der Berührung und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Obwohl Sirius nicht mehr weinte, konnte Harry sehen was seine Frau mit seinem Verhalten meinte. Seine verspannte Haltung, sein weigern jemandem in die Augen zu schauen und sein Widerwille zu sprechen alles verkündete, dass er verzweifelt versuchte etwas für sich zu behalten.  
  
„Wir wollen dir helfen Liebling,"sagte Mary, sie sprach Sirius mit dem Kosenamen den sie sonst nur für ihren Sohn benutze an, „aber du musst uns sagen, was passiert ist."Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
„Er kann für den Rest des Sommers bleiben, oder?"fragte James.  
  
„Natürlich"sagten Mary und Henry zusammen. Henry fragte sich, ob sie zu einem Gericht gehe müssten um dafür zu kämpfen, dass Sirius von seinen Eltern fernblieb, aber das war ein Kampf den er bereit war zu wagen und entschlossen zu gewinnen.  
  
„Nein, ihr werdet nicht wollen, dass ich so lange bleibe,"sagte Sirius mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er sah Henry mit durchdringenden Augen und besorgter Miene an. „Kann ich nur bleiben bis ich Kontakt zu meine Onkel Alphard habe? Vielleicht lässt er mich bei ihm leben."  
  
„Du kannst bleiben solange du willst,"sagte Mary.  
  
Gleichzeitig rief James: „Aber er ist in Hong Kong! Du willst doch nicht soweit weggehen, oder?"  
  
„Nein, aber ich kann hier nicht solange bleiben."  
  
„Natürlich kannst du. Wir haben genug Platz und wir sind froh dich hier zu haben, trotzdem ist es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee mit deinem Onkel in Kontakt zu treten."erklärte Henry. „Wenn wir mit deinen Eltern um das Sorgerecht für dich kämpfen müssen, hätte ein Verwandter vielleicht bessere Chancen gegen sie, als wir hätten."  
  
„Sie wollen mich nicht zurück,"erklärte Sirius, als er wieder auf den Boden stierte. „Nicht dieses mal. Nie wieder."  
  
Henry war versucht zu sagen, „gut,"aber der Schmerz war klar in der Stimme des Teenagers. So schlimm seine Eltern auch waren, sie waren immer noch seine Eltern. Ihre Zurückweisung musste schmerzhaft sein.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte Mary wieder und wieder schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.  
  
„Es ist ok,"drängte James. „Du kannst es ihnen sagen.  
  
Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf noch nachdrücklicher und warf James einen warnenden Blick zu der deutlich sagte, „Erzähl nichts!"  
  
James seufzte und zersauste das Haar seines Freundes. „Es liegt bei dir."  
  
„Abendessen ist in einer Stunde, Jungs."sagte Mary als sie aufstand um zu gehen. Sie küsste Sirius Haar, bevor sie vom Bett wegging. „Wir sind froh, dass du hier bist, Sirius."  
  
Henry folgte seiner Frau, aber er stoppte und schaute zurück zu seinem Sohn und dessen Freund. James hatte einen Arm um Sirius Schultern gelegt, und als Henry zusah seufzte Sirius tief und legte seinen Kopf auf James Schulter.  
  
So sehr sie auch die Gründe, aus denen die Blacks offenbar nichts mehr mit ihrem Sohn zu tun haben wollten, kennen wollten, waren Henry und Mary nicht neugierig. Sie hofften, dass Sirius sich wohl genug fühlen würde um es ihnen von selbst zu sagen. Stattdessen drückten sie die Daumen, dass Sirius recht hatte und dass ein Sorgerechtsstreit nicht in ihrer Zukunft auftauchen würde. Sie wussten nicht ob Sirius bereit oder überhaupt in der Lage war ihnen die Wahrheit über sein Leben zu Hause zu erzählen.  
  
So antwortete Henry dem Hauselfen der zwei Tage später plötzlich in ihrem Haus auftauchte mit großer Angst, als dieser fragte: „Ist Master Sirius hier?"  
  
„Ist er,"antwortete Henry, „und wir wollen, dass er hier bleibt."Hinter dem Elfen erschien Mary in der Bibliotheks Tür, angezogen vom Geräusch der Apparation des Elfen.  
  
Der Hauself schnippte mit seinen langen Fingern und ein Drei-Schloss Koffer erschien neben ihm. „Kreacher hat Master Sirius Sachen in seinen Koffer gepackt. Kreacher muss Master Sirius eine Nachricht von meiner Herrin überbringen."  
  
Sirius und James waren oben, aber Henry war sich nicht sicher ob er Sirius der möglicherweise schmerzhaften Mitteilung seiner Mutter aussetzen wollte. Er schaute wieder zu seine Frau; sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.  
  
„Du kannst mir die Nachricht sagen. Ich werde es Sirius mitteilen."Der Hauself zögerte, hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Willen seinen Auftrag genau wie gegeben auszuführen und seiner natürlichen Neigung Zauberern zu gehorchen. „Je schneller du mir die Nachricht gibst,"sagte Henry, „desto schneller kannst du wieder nach Hause zu deinen anderen Pflichten."  
  
Kreacher wrang nervös eines seiner langen Ohren. „Meine Herrin sagt, dass Master Sirius eine dreckige und widerliche Kreatur ist und dass sie, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was für in Scheusal er werden würde, sie ihn lieber bei der Geburt erdrosselt hätte, als ihm zu erlauben die Stolze Geschichte der Familie zu besudeln."Henry hörte das geschockte Keuchen seiner Frau, aber er konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Elf. „Meine Herrin sagt, dass Master Sirius im Hause nicht mehr willkommen ist. Sie will nicht, dass seine unnatürliche Perversion sich auf der Familie wiederspiegelt oder Master Regulus verdirbt. Meine Herrin sagt dass die Eltern von Master Sirius Freund gut daran täten ihre Sodomit von einem Sohn von ihren eigenen Söhnen fern zu halten."Kreacher nickte einmal und apparierte mit einem Knall.  
  
„Was für eine schreckliche, schreckliche Frau,"sagte Mary als sie in den Raum kam und sich neben dem Tisch, wo ihr Mann saß, niederließ. Er lehnte sich lediglich in fassungsloser Stille zurück.  
  
„Sodomit? Unnatürliche Perversion?"dachte er. Er wollte die Worte abtun, als bloße Beleidigungen einer verbitterten und rachsüchtigen Frau, oder glauben, dass es ein Missverständnis gegeben hatte, dass sie Blacks dazu brachte eine falsche Vermutung über ihren Sohn anzustellen. Dennoch vermutete Henry, dass es wahr war, dass der junge Sirius homosexuell war. Es würde seinen Widerwillen zu sagen warum ihn seine Eltern rausgeworfen hatten, erklären. Das Bild von James mit seinem Arm um Sirius und Sirius mit seinem Kopf auf James Schulter schwamm vor seinen Augen. Es würde auch das erklären.  
  
Bei dem donnernden Geräusch zweier Teenager, die eine Treppe herunter rannten schaute Henry auf. James lehnte in der Tür der Bibliothek , jeweils eine Hand an die Seite des Türrahmens gestützt. „Wer ist hier?"fragte er, während er seine Eltern abwechselnd anschaute. Sirius stand dicht hinter James und versuchte über dessen Schulter in die Bibliothek zu schauen. Henry fühlte den Impuls aufzuspringen und die beiden Jungen von einander weg zu schubsen. Er brauchte Zeit um sich darüber klar zu werden wie er über die vielleicht existierende Beziehung zwischen seinen Sohn und dem anderen Jungen dachte, und wie er dazu reagieren wollte. Aber er wusste was seine Gefühlsmäßige Stellungnahme war – es gefiel ihm letztendlich nicht.  
  
„- er brachte Sirius Koffer und ist wieder verschwunden,"erklärte Mary als sie aus ihrem Stuhl aufstand und näher zu den beiden Jungen ging. „Er sagte außerdem,"sie zögerte einen Moment, „dass Sirius zu Hause nicht mehr willkommen ist. Tut mir leid, Sirius."  
  
James drehte sich um und schaute seinen Freund an, Sirius nickte während er gezwungen lächelte. „Ich habs gesagt, oder? Das beste was mir je passiert ist – aus diese Klapsmühle rauskommen."  
  
„Genau,"stimmte James zu. Er langte nach Sirius Koffe. „Lass uns den hoch zu deinem Zimmer bringen."  
  
„Nein!"rief Sirius als er losstürzte um James Hand zu ergreifen. „Spinnst du, Potter? Berühr ihn und er wir wahrscheinlich deine Hand verbrennen oder dich per Portschlüssel in die Mitte der Antarktis schicken!"  
  
James lachte. „Stimmt. Gib mir ein paar Wochen Sommerferien, und ich vergesse vorsichtig mit Schlangen zu sein."James zog seinen Zauberstab und schaute seinen Vater lächelnd an. „Wirst du uns verdecken, wenn wir ein paar Enthüllungszauber benutzen um nach Flüchen und so zu suchen?"  
  
„Okay, wenn ich es kontrolliere."Henry wusste nicht ob er überraschter sein sollte das Sirius dachte, dass seine Familie den Koffer zu einer Falle machte, oder das James es in Erwägung zog, dass die Blacks so etwas taten.  
  
„Du solltest sie nicht ermutigen die Regeln zu brechen,"schimpfte Mary, aber sie klang amüsiert.  
  
Henry zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn dieses die Welt war in der Sirius und sein Sohn lebten, einer Welt in der sie hinter jeder Ecke bösartige Magie fürchten mussten, hatte er es lieber dass sie gut darauf vorbereitet waren. Und als die beiden Teenager begannen ihr umfassendes Repertoire an Enthüllungszaubern zu durchlaufen, bemerkte er sehr zufrieden, dass sie zumindest für diese Möglichkeit gut vorbereitet waren.  
  
„Fällt dir noch irgendetwas ein"fragte James Sirius. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dad?"  
  
„Nein, ich denke ich habe an alles gedacht."  
  
Sirius legte seine Hand plötzlich auf den Griff des Koffers und dann auf die Schlösser. „Ich musste es tun, bevor du es probierst, Dummkopf,"sagte er mit einem grinsen zu James.  
  
„Alohomora,"sagte James als er eines der Schlösser mit seinem Zauberstab berührte.  
  
„Du weißt, dass das bei meinem Koffer nicht funktioniert,"sagte Sirius.  
  
„Ja, aber wenn ich einen Koffer verhexen wollte, würde ich den Fluch durch das öffnen auslösen lassen."  
  
„Behalt den Gedanken,"sagte Sirius als er aus dem Raum und wieder die Treppe hoch lief.  
  
„Er holt die Schlüssel"sagte James als er sich in den Sessel, in dem vorher seine Mutter saß fallen ließ.  
  
Da Sirius jeden Moment zurück kommen konnte, wollte Henry kein Gespräch über das was ihm zu erst einfiel führen. „Ihr beide habt wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, mit diesen Zaubern."sagte er stattdessen.  
  
„Wenn man in einem Schlafraum voller geeigneter Witzbolde und im Krieg mit den Slytherins lebt, muss man diese ganze Selbstverteidigung lernen, wir werden die Sachen im Koffer auch untersuchen müssen."antwortete James. Er trat gegen den Koffer. „Es ist nicht fair dass er sich darum sorgen muss, dass seine eigenen Familie versucht ihn zu verletzen. Seine Tante hat ihm tatsächlich Warzhautpulver geschickt als er nach Gryffindor kam."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Er hat es mal erwähnt. Wir waren noch nicht befreundet als das passierte." James seufzte und starrte über die Stuhllehne zur Tür. „Dumme Kuh, ist böse auf ihn wegen etwas, dass er nicht mal kontrollieren konnte. Es ist ja nicht so, dass irgendjemand sein Haus wählt. Es geht nur darum wie jemand ist.  
  
Sirius rannte die Treppe herunter und schwang die Schlüssel triumphierend als er den Raum betrat. „Ich wusste, dass ich sie mitgenommen hatte, bevor ich gegangen bin. Ich hatte nur Probleme den Umhang, den ich an dem Tag getragen hab zu finden. Er war unter einen Haufen von James' Klamotten begraben.  
  
„Du hast sie in meinem Zimmergelassen, als du Mugglekleider angezogen hast."  
  
Henry sah davon ab sich zu beschweren, als er darüber nachdachte wie Sirius seine Kleider in James' Zimmer anstatt in seinem auf der anderen Seite des Flures wechselte. Aber sich beschweren war dass, was er wollte.  
  
„Übrigens vielen Dank für die geliehenen Klamotten."sagte Sirius als er die Schlösser der Reihe nach öffnete und ohne etwas zu berühren hinein starrte. „Oh- verdammt!"  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Henry, als er in das dritte und letzte Fach schaute. Es war geräumig, so breit wie der eigentliche Koffer aber zweimal so lang, es war außerdem ziemlich leer.  
  
„Mein Besen! Sie haben ihn behalten –"  
  
Nach dem sie den Koffer hoch in Sirius Zimmer gebracht hatten, machten sie eine Pause zum Teetrinken. Henry und die beiden Teenager verbrachten einige Stunden in denen sie Sirius' Sachen sorgfältig durchsuchten. Die Kleidung wurde nach Medean Puder untersucht und die Bücher und andere Dinge auf Flüche überprüft.  
  
Die meiste Zeit des Nachmittags ruhte Henry aus und genoss die Gelegenheit Zeit mit seinem Sohn und dem Freund seines Sohnes zu verbringen. Sein Sohn war fünfzehn, wurde zu schnell erwachsen und war die meiste Zeit des Jahres fort. Ab und zu berührte Sirius James' Schulter oder James piekste Sirius in die Rippen wo dieser, wie er wusste, kitzelig war, und immer dann wollte Henry die beiden auseinander ziehen und verlangen die art ihrer Beziehung zu erfahren. Aber er biss sich auf die Lippen und hielt sich zurück. Er wollte zuerst allein mit James sprechen.  
  
Sirius kommentierte gelegentlich das Fehlen von dem eine oder anderen Gepäckstück. „Mein Gyffindorbanner fehlt. Ich wette Regulus gebraucht es für Zielübungen."Aber anders als bei seinem Besen schien ihn das Fehlen von irgendetwas nicht besonders zu stören, bis – „Meine Fotos! Keins der Fotos aus meinem Zimmer ist hier. Weißt du noch das eine mit uns vieren alle auf einen Stuhl gestapelt im Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
  
„Wir werden sie ersetzten,"sagte James als er einen Arm um Sirius legte. „Ich denke entweder Remus oder Peter hat eine Kopie von dem. Irgendeiner von uns dreien wird eine Kopie von welchem Foto auch immer du haben willst besitzen."Sirius nickte, aber er wirkte immer noch ein wenig beunruhigt. „Was?"  
  
„Es ist albern. Ich meine ich hasse das kleine Miststück und alles, nicht?"  
  
„Ein Foto von deinem Bruder?"Fragte Henry und versuchte sehr die Art wie sein Sohn einen Arm um den anderen Jungen legte zu ignorieren.  
  
Sirius nickte. „Wir müssen etwa acht und sechs gewesen sein und uns noch gemocht haben. Es ist egal."  
  
James schaute zu seinem Vater, seine Augen fragten was er seinem Freund sagen sollte, aber Henry hatte keine Antwort.  
  
„Abendessen!"Rief Mary die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Die beiden Jungen schlangen ihr Essen hinunter, wie es Teenager Jungen nun mal tun, und schon bald traten sie in die Feuerstelle um per Flohpulver zu den Pettigrews zu kommen, wo sie Peter und Remus treffen und dann in einen Mugglefilm gehen wollte.  
  
„Naja-"sagte Henry als er sich zurücklehnte und zuerst zur Feuerstelle und dann zu seiner Frau schaute. „Glaubst du sie -"Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Sind verabredet? Zusammen? Ficken? – bitte, Gott, nicht."  
  
„Sind ein Paar?"fragte sie. „Ich denke du fragst dich das seit unserem Besucher diesen Nachmittag.  
  
„Du nicht?"  
  
Sie lächelte rätselhaft. „Ich überlege es, aber die Möglichkeit stört mich nicht. Ich vermute sie stört dich."  
  
„Es stört dich nicht das kleinste bisschen, dass unser Sohn vielleicht schwul ist?"  
  
„Nur das kleinste bisschen." Sie lief um den Tisch herum, setzte sich auf seine Knie und nahm seine Hand. „Ich muss zugeben dass ich mich ziemlich darauf freue Großmutter zu werden – eines Tages in ferner Zukunft – und ich werde wahrscheinlich enttäuscht sein, dass das nicht passiert, aber es passiert vielleicht auch nicht, wenn er nicht schwul ist. Oder es passiert auch wenn er es ist. Aber der einzige Punkt der mich wirklich stört, ist dass die Gesellschaft es nicht akzeptiert. Wenn er schwul ist, wird das Leben schwieriger für ihn sein. Ich bin James' Mutter. Ich will nicht, dass sein Leben schwer ist."  
  
Die Blacks versuchen sicher nicht, Sirius' Leben leichter zu machen, oder?" fragte er.  
  
„Nein, aber wir sind nicht wie sie, oder?"antwortete sie mit unterdrückter Stimme.  
  
„Mary,"Henry schloss seine Augen und ließ sich gegen ihre Brust fallen, „Ich will ja nicht so sein, aber -es quält mich eben. Als ich mit den Jungs oben war, bin ich jedes Mal zusammengezuckt, als sie sich berührt haben -einfache, unschuldige Berührungen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit umgehen kann, wenn ich sehen würde, dass James ihn küsste."  
  
Ihre Finger glitten durch sein stacheliges, unordentliches Haar. „Erstens," sagte sie nun, „wissen wir nicht, ob James schwul ist. Nur weil wir glauben, dass sein bester Freund schwul ist, heißt das nicht unbedingt, dass sie ein Paar sind."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Aber wenn sie es sind, erzähl James, was du mir gesagt hast. Sag James, was du mir gesagt hast. Sag James, dass du ihn liebst, und dass du Sirius magst - ich weiß das du es tust- und ihre Beziehung unterstützen willst, wie auch immer, dass du verlegen bist, wenn du ihre Zuneigung zueinander siehst. Ich bin sicher, sie werden's verstehen."  
  
„Sehr verlegen."Er sah sie wieder an, in die faszinierend nussbraunen Augen, die sie mit ihrem Sohn teilte. „Du hast bemerkt, dass sie in dunklen Kinos rumknutschen könnten, oder?"  
  
Sie lachte. „Mit Peter und Remus dabei? Ich bezweifle es."  
  
„Sie sagten, dass Peter und Remus mit ihnen gehen würden."  
  
„Ich bin sicher, das tun sie. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie sich aus dem Haus schleichen müssen um alleine zu sein, sie müssen nur durch die Halle."  
  
Henry stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf gegen seine Frau sinken. „Ich könnte ihre Schlafzimmertüren verschließen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch Verschließ-Sprüche kenne, welche sie nicht brechen könnten."  
  
Henry sprach auch am nächsten Tag nicht mit den Jungs. Er war ins Ministerium gerufen worden um bei den Nachwirkungen zu helfen, die eine magische Attacke in einem Dorf mit hauptsächlich Muggelbevölkerung verursacht hatte. Unterdessen konnte er nach Hause zurückkehren, denn er dachte, es gäbe da noch eine Chance, dass seine Frau und die Jungs immer noch beim Abendessen wären, also apparierte er direkt in die Küche. Es schien, dass er zu spät kam, denn nur Mary war in der Küche. Sie stand in der Nähe des Fensters und kaute an ihren Nägeln.  
  
„Hi,"sagte sie, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. „Wie schlimm war es?"  
  
„Schlimm. Wie kann jemand nur Kinder umbringen? Aber jetzt will ich es für eine Weile vergessen. Ist noch etwas vom Abendessen übrig?"  
  
„Wir haben noch nicht gegessen. Ich hab sie zweimal gerufen, aber sie sind nicht runter gekommen. Ich habe beschlossen, auf dich zu warten, oder bis sie bemerkt haben, dass sie hungrig sind. Warum gehst du nicht hoch und holst sie und ich stell das Essen auf den Tisch?"  
  
Henry bewegte sich nach oben, und hielt kurz an, um seinen Mantel in den Schrank bei der Haustür zu hängen. Sirius' Tür war offen und sein Zimmer war leer. James' Tür war verschlossen und Henry mochte es nicht. Die Versuchung, die Tür ohne anklopfen aufzumachen war groß, aber Henry wollte wirklich nicht in etwas hereinlaufen, was auch immer es war. Er klopfte und wartete. Nichts. Er hörte nicht einmal ein Geflüster oder ein wortloses Zusammensuchen ihrer Sachen.  
  
„James! Sirius! Essen ist fertig!" Immer noch Stille. „Habt ihr mich gehört?"Wenn auch James nicht erlaubt war, das Haus ohne einem von den Eltern etwas zu sagen zu verlassen –jetzt hoffte Henry, dass die Stille bedeutete, dass sie nicht in dem Zimmer waren. Er versuchte den Türknopf, aber es war abgeschlossen. Sie waren drin und hatten einen Stillezauber um die Tür gelegt. Henry nahm sich zusammen, für was auch immer er hören könnte und entzauberte die Tür.  
  
„Beruhige dich und versuchs noch mal,"sagte James.  
  
„Ich hab's die letzten zwei Stunden versucht! Ich kann's nicht glauben!"  
  
„Es könnte schlimmer sein."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Geweihe."Und beide begannen zu lachen.  
  
Henry klopfte noch mal, er wusste, dass sie ihn diesmal hören würden. „Essen ist fertig."  
  
„Nur noch eine Minute, Dad,"sagte James plötzlich angespannt.  
  
„Ich kann so nicht runter gehen!"flüsterte Sirius, aber nicht leise genug.  
  
„Versteck es. Tu den Umhang über deine Sachen. Hier, zieh den an."  
  
Henry hasste es, daran zu denken, was Sirius wohl zu verstecken hatte, wenn er einen weiten Umhang trug.  
  
„Moony wird uns umbringen, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir zu Hause geübt haben!"sagte Sirius kurz bevor er die Tür öffnete. Er lächelte Henry verlegen an und rannte die Treppe herunter.  
  
„Hi Dad,"sagte James. Er sah nicht im Mindesten verlegen aus, ganz im Gegenteil zu Sirius.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen reden, Jungs,"sagte Henry, als er und James die Küche betraten. Sirius saß schon am Tisch und wurde rot, als er auf seinen Teller starrte. Mary zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Henry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah dann James an. „Es ist mein Fehler, dass ich euch gestern dies Zauber haben üben lasse, aber ihr könnt nicht den ganzen Sommer über zaubern."  
  
Sirius sah scharf auf, und warf einen ebenso scharfen Blick auf James und Henry.  
  
„Was haben sie gemacht?"fragte Mary.  
  
„Einen Stillezauber um die Tür."  
  
„'Tschuldigung, Dad. Macht der Gewohnheit. Wir werden's nicht mehr tun."  
  
„Ihr wisst doch, dass wir wollen, dass ihr eure Zauberstäbe immer mit euch tragt, nur für den Fall,"sagte Mary, „aber ihr spielt mit dem Feuer, wenn ihr sie benutzt. Wenn das Ministerium herausfindet, dass der Spruch nicht von eurem Vater oder mir war, sondern von einem von euch, könntet ihr von der Schule gewiesen werden."  
  
Henry fragte, bevor er seinen Mut verlor. „Also, warum habt ihr einen Stillezauber auf die Tür gelegt?"  
  
James grinste und sah Sirius an. „Wir haben Verwandlung geübt," sagte James.  
  
„James!"Sirius war entsetzt über James' Bekenntnis.  
  
„Dann zeig 's ihnen. Wenn du's nicht wegkriegst, müssen sie dich zu St. Mungo's bringen."Sirius stand auf, drehte sich um und zog seinen Umhang hoch. Ein langer pelziger Schwanz kam aus dem Hinterteil von Sirius' Jeans. „Er kann auch mit ihm wedeln," fügte James hinzu. Sirius tat es und nacheinander begannen sie alle zu lachen.  
  
Sirius' Schwanz begann während des Essens zu schrumpfen und war zur Schlafenszeit verschwunden. Henry erlaubte diesen Abend, dass sie wegschlüpften, ohne eine Gelegenheit zu haben, um mit seinem Sohn über seine Beziehungen zu sprechen. Zwei weitere Tage vergingen und entweder war er zu beschäftigt, oder die beiden Jungen waren zu beschäftigt oder keiner war beschäftigt, aber eine Ausrede um mit James alleine reden zu können, ergab sich nicht unmittelbar. Mary war zufrieden, es nicht heraus zupressen, aber Henry fand die Spannung nur wenig mehr erträglich als sich dazu zu zwingen, mit James darüber zu sprechen. Dann, Donnerstag Abend, beendete James die Situation.  
  
„Dad, kann ich mit dir über etwas reden?"fragte James nachdem Sirius in die Küche gegangen war, um Mary beim Abendessen zu helfen.  
  
Henry nickte und James schlug den Weg vom Wohnzimmerflur in die Bibliothek ein. James schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Henry atmete tief durch, setzte sich, und begann noch mal mental alles das durchzugehen, was Mary ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
„Sirius' Geburtstag ist in einer guten Woche," sagte James, als er sich setzte, „und ich weiß, dass ich meinen Freunden Geschenke zu kaufen habe, innerhalb meines erlaubten Taschengeldes, aber was er wirklich braucht, ist ein Besen. Er kann kein Quidditch ohne einen guten Besen spielen, und wir brauchen ihn wirklich im Team. Ich zahl's dir zurück, ich versprech's!"  
  
„Hilf ihm ein teures Geschenk für seinen möglichen Freund zu kaufen –gut, ich soll ihm zeigen, dass ich ihn unterstütze," dachte Henry. Er fragte, "Wie viel würdest du normalerweise für ein Geschenk für einen deiner Freunde ausgeben?"  
  
„Ein paar Galleonen, aber-"  
  
„Du und ich werden zusammen einen aussuchen gehen, du bezahlst zwei Galleonen innerhalb des Erlaubten und deine Mutter und ich werden den Rest bezahlen. Nach Allem müssen wir ihm doch ein Geschenk geben, oder nicht?"  
  
„Wirklich?"James grinste fröhlich. „Danke, Dad."  
  
„Und das Thema Geld erinnert mich daran, wenn Sirius von jetzt an hier lebt, müssen wir ihm auch welches geben."  
  
„Er braucht es,"stimmte James zu, „aber würde sich nicht wohlfühlen, es zu nehmen."  
  
„Wenn ihr immer noch solche Sachen, wie zu Filmen gehen, machen wollt, dann muss er entweder das Taschengeld von mir akzeptieren, oder ich muss deins verdoppeln, damit du ihn einladen kannst. Es kommt bei mir auf das Selbe 'raus."Henry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er fragte sich, ob es für sie gewohnt war, sich gegenseitig einzuladen wenn sie ausgingen, und wenn es so wäre, wer normalerweise für wen bezahlt. Er hatte James gelehrt, dass ein Gentlemen bezahlt, wenn er sich verabredet hat, aber er hatte erwartet, dass die Verabredung ein Mädchen sein würde. „Wer bezahlt, wenn zwei Jungs ausgehen?"fragte er sich.  
  
„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen,"sagte James, als er schon wieder los wollte.  
  
„Warte, da ist noch was anderes, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte," sagte Henry. James ließ sich, mit der ungeschickt-bewegten Bequemlichkeit eines Teenagers, zurück in den Sessel fallen.  
  
„Als Sirius' Hauself letzte Woche hier war, erwähnte er, warum Sirius zu Hause 'raus geflogen ist."James saß auf einmal kerzengerade; seine Haltung von der lümmelnden Bequemlichkeit war hin. „Ist es wahr? Ist Sirius schwul?"  
  
James nickte. „Das ist nicht nur der Grund, warum er sein zu Hause verlassen hat, aber es ist der Grund, warum sie ihn nicht wieder zurückhaben wollen."Er sah seinen Vater nervös an. „Er kann doch hier bleiben, oder?"  
  
„Natürlich kann er, wir haben es doch versprochen,"entgegnete Henry. James entspannte sich sichtbar. „Aber deine Mutter und ich haben uns gefragt- Naja, wir haben uns gefragt, ob-"  
  
„Ob Sirius und ich?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
James nahm seine Brille ab und begann sie zu polieren, eine Hinauszögerungstaktik, die er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte. „Hypothetisch gesehen, was wäre, wenn ich schwul wäre? Was würdest du sagen?"Henry sagte sich wieder auf, was Mary ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, Wort für Wort, doch James grinste breit.  
  
„Gut auswendiggelernt, aber ehrlich," sagte James zustimmend. Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Entspann dich. Ich bin es nicht Ich gebe ja zu –und untersteh dich irgendwem anders als Mum etwas zu sagen- ich hab Sirius einmal geküsst. Es ist ein paar Monate her. Sirius hat versucht, sich selbst zu verstehen, und ich war neugierig und da ist es einfach passiert."  
  
„Und was denkst du?"fragte Henry wissbegierig.  
  
James zuckte mit den Achseln „Es war nicht schlimm. Küssen ist küssen, oder nicht? Aber-"er zuckte nochmal mit den Achseln. „Ich will garantiert nicht mehr als das tun und mich hat's nicht im Geringsten gereizt, es noch mal zu probieren. Das ist für mich so, wie Sirius sagt, wie Mädchen küssen für ihn ."  
  
„Und war Sirius enttäuscht, dass du es nicht noch mal versuchen wolltest?"  
  
„Er hat nichts gesagt, aber ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie es für mich gewesen wäre. Wenn ich Kerle suchen würde, würde ich garantiert Sirius nehmen, weil er mein bester Freund ist. Aber die Freundschaft steht an erster Stelle. Also ich würde nicht überrascht sein, wenn er ein bisschen enttäuscht ist, dass ich nicht genauso fühle. Aber er hat's nie gesagt, also sind wir immer noch beste Freunde."  
  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn,"sagte Henry, als er sich nach vorne neigte, um das widerspenstige Haar seines Sohnes weiter durcheinander zu bringen. „Du bist hierbei wirklich sehr reif."  
  
„Ich bin auch stolz auf dich,"sagte James als er das Haar seines Vaters ebenfalls durcheinander brachte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erschien beim Frühstück eine große Adlereule, die Sirius einen Brief von seinem Onkel Alphard brachte. Sirius schien nervös, als er ihn öffnete, aber er begann sofort zu lächeln, als er die Linien überflog.  
  
„Sagst du mir, was drin steht, oder muss ich ihn dir erst stehlen?" fragte James als Sirius erst halbwegs durch den langen Brief war.  
  
„Er gratuliert mir zu meiner 'Flucht' und, dass ich der Jüngste bin, der es jemals geschafft hat, den ganzen Bekloppten meinen Rücken zuzukehren. Er hat ein Konto bei Gringotts für mich eingerichtet und hat mir genug Geld hineingelegt, um meine Schulausbildung zu beenden und um Taschengeld zu kriegen. Vielleicht kann ich mir einen neuen Besen leisten, wenn ich vorsichtig mit meinen anderen Ausgaben bin. Ich brauche längere Schulumhänge, Remus muss mir den Laden zeigen, wo er seine Second-Hand kauft."  
  
James sah seinen Vater mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln an und fiel wieder ins Essen des Frühstücks zurück.  
  
„Und er sagt, dass ich zu ihm hinkommen kann, wann immer ich will, so lange ich will."  
  
„Du bleibst hier,"sagte James.  
  
„Er hat mir den Namen von einem Freund von ihm aus dem Ministerium gegeben, der mir helfen kann, einen internationalen Portschlüssel zu bekommen," fuhr Sirius fort, James' Unterbrechung ignorierend.  
  
„Würdest du gerne deinen Onkel besuchen, Sirius?"fragte Mary.  
  
Sirius sah entschuldigend zu James. „Ja, ich glaube, das würde ich. Ich hab ihn Jahre nicht gesehen; meine Eltern haben es mir nie erlaubt, ihn zu besuchen."  
  
„Dann lass uns sehen, ob der Freund deines Onkels einen Portschlüssel für dich nach deinem Geburtstag besorgen kann,"schlug Henry vor, „Du kannst ihn für ein paar Wochen besuchen und bist dann wieder da, bevor die Schule anfängt."  
  
„Mein Geburts- Ich muss nicht so lange bleiben."Er sah nervös auf seinen Schoß. „James hat mir gesagt, dass sie nun über mich Bescheid wissen. Nun habe ich etwas, wohin ich gehen kann, ich kann schon früher gehen, wenn sie wollen."  
  
„Ich hab es James letzte Nacht gesagt, du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du willst,"versicherte Henry ihm, „und ich werde es langsam leid, dass ich mich andauernd wiederholen muss."  
  
„Also, wen sollen wir, außer Remus und Peter natürlich, noch zu deinem Geburtstag einladen?"fragte Mary.  
  
Sirius hatte versucht, die Partygäste nur auf Remus und Peter zu beschränken, er sagte, dass er den Potters nicht noch mehr Mühe machen wollte, doch James bestand auf mehr Gäste. James wies darauf hin, dass das der erste Geburtstag war, an dem es ihm erlaubt war, Schulfreunde einzuladen, und es wäre eine Schande, nicht seine Vorteile ganz auszunutzen. Am Ende beschlossen sie, dass ganze Quidditchteam der Gryffindors samt ihrer ganzen Freunde ihres Jahrgangs einzuladen. Viele der von Muggeln geborenen Schüler konnten nicht kommen, weil sie keine geeignete Möglichkeit hatten um zum abgelegenen Haus der Potters zu gelangen und ein Schüler war außer Landes, doch die Mehrheit besuchte die Party.  
  
Sirius warnte James Eltern davor, dass keiner der Gäste, nicht einmal Remus oder Peter, sein Geheimnis wusste, und sie versicherten ihm schnell, dass sie sein Geheimnis für sich behielten.  
  
Henry stand neben der Hintertür und sah hinaus in den Garten. Er sah amüsiert zu, wie zwei Mädchen, eine mit langem blonden Haar und eine mit noch längerem braunen Haar, wiederholt versuchten, mit Sirius zu flirten. Entweder war er sich dieser Sache nicht bewusst, oder er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren.  
  
„Ich kann ihnen wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen,"sagte Mary leise zu ihrem Mann. „Er ist ein gutaussehender Junge."  
  
Henry drehte sich um und flüsterte zurück: „ Ich würde es vorziehen, dass James mit einem gutaussehenden Mädchen anstatt mit einem gutaussehenden Jungen endet."  
  
Mary grinste auf einmal, als sie immer noch den Teenagern zuschaute. „Sieh."Henry drehte sich wieder zurück und folgte ihrem Blick. Die Blonde, keine Lust mehr habend, ignoriert zu werden, saß nun auf James' Schoß und schenkte ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Ich denke mal, dass Sirius schwul ist, hat seine Vorteile für seine Freunde,"sagte Henry hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
Ein paar Tage nachdem Sirius nach Hong Kong abgereist war, wanderte Henry durch Flourish und Blotts und versuchte, Bücher über Sex zu finden und er hoffte, er würde sie, ohne um Hilfe bitten zu müssen, finden.  
  
Die Frage, ob nun James und Sirius etwas miteinander haben und wenn sie etwas miteinander haben, wieviel es ist, dass sie haben –und dann, dass James mutig genug gewesen war, Sirius zu küssen- all das führte energisch zu dem Punkt, dass Sex mit einem fünfzehnjährigen Jungen zu besprechen, etwas total anderes war, als das mit einem zehn Jahre alten Jungen zu tun. Und als Henry das letzte Mal das Thema angeschnitten hatte, war James zehn Jahre alt gewesen, seit dem war das nächste Gespräch jetzt überfällig. Mit zehn war Sex noch etwas in der fernen Zukunft, und James wurde nur so viel, wie nur unbedingt nötig gewesen war, erzählt. Mit fünfzehn liegt Sex nicht mehr in der fernen Zukunft –wenn es wirklich nur in der Zukunft und nicht in der Gegenwart- und James musste sofort verstehen, dass Launen jemanden so weit treiben kann, wie weit er vielleicht nicht gehen sollte.  
  
Henry wollte das alles mit ihm bereden –aber zuerst wollte er ein Buch über Verhütungssprüche und –tränke für James zu finden. Henry traute seinem eigenem Gedächtnis dabei nicht. Henry und Mary hatten vor Jahren damit aufgehört, weil sie für ein zweites Kind bereit waren. Unglücklicherweise kam nie ein zweites Kind.  
  
Oder vielleicht ist es das doch. Nur ein paar Jahre später, als sie es erwartet haben.  
  
Welches der zweite Grund war, weshalb er Bücher über Sex suchte. Wenn er ein Gespräch mit James haben würde, würde er auch ein ähnliches mit Sirius haben müssen. Sirius brauchte keine Verhütungssprüche lernen –aber vielleicht wäre es doch keine so schlechte Idee für ihn, nur falls er je 'neugierig' werden würde –aber der Rest der Unterhaltung würde um etwas anderes gehen: Versuchung, Gefühle, Verantwortung. Aber wenn er sich mit Sirius über Sex unterhalten wollte, brauchte mehr als eine ungenaue Vorstellung, was zwei Männer zusammen im Bett anstellten.  
  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"fragte ein Angestellter.  
  
Henry gab auf. So würde er nie die Bücher finden. „Ich suche Bücher über Sex und Verhütungsmittel."  
  
„Die sind in der hinteren Abteilung,"sagte der Angestellte, als er ihm den Weg zeigte. „Suchen sie welche für sich, oder welche um mit ihren Kindern zu reden?"  
  
„Um mit meinem fünfzehn Jahre alten Sohn zu reden."  
  
„Ah- Dann würde ich eines von diesen hier empfehlen,"sagte er, als er zwei Bücher aus dem Regal zog. „Dieses hier,"er zeigte auf das Größere, „ist mehr all-inclusive. Es beantwortet nahezu jede Frage, die er haben könnte und es hat einen gesonderten Teil mit Verhütungsmitteln von beiden, Magische und Muggel. Das andere ist nur auf Verhütungssprüche und –tränke beschränkt. Manche Eltern bevorzugen es. Warum sehen sie sich nicht beide an, bevor sie sich entscheiden."  
  
„Danke." Henry verlor den Angestellten fast aus den Augen, aber er riskierte es lieber, rot zu werden, als den hilfsbereiten Angestellten gehen zu lassen. „Da ist noch mehr, eine Sache noch. Ich brauche ein Buch über homosexuellen Sex."Er sagte die letzten beiden Worte ihm Flüsterton, sich bewusst, dass Familien durch den Laden liefen, um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen.  
  
„Oh,"der Angestellte sah überrascht, aber –Gott-sei-Dank- nicht schockiert aus. „Dann denke ich, brauchen sie das Buch über Verhütungssprüche nicht."  
  
„Doch, brauche ich, für meinen anderen Sohn."  
  
„Also, die Besitzer wollen so etwas nicht mehr in den Regalen haben –zu viel Beschwerden- aber ich kann einen Laden in der Nokturngasse empfehlen, der sich auf unübliche sexuelle Geschmäcker spezialisiert hat, oder einen Muggel-Bücherladen nicht weit von hier."  
  
„Ich versuche erst den Muggelladen."  
  
„Ich brauchte drei verschiedenen Bücherläden um das Buch hier zu finden," sagte Henry, als er die Büchertüte des Muggelladens neben die Füße seiner Frau auf das Bett warf. „Und danach zu urteilen, wie verlegen ich war, das zu kaufen, wird es mit Sirius zu bereden, sicher das peinlichste Erlebnis meines Lebens."  
  
Mary sah ihn neugierig an und zog das Buch aus der Tasche. Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und begann durch die Seiten zu blättern. „Du wirst wirklich mit Sirius über Sex reden?"  
  
Henry zog seine Schuhe aus und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer neben seine Frau auf das Bett fallen. „Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass das hier sein neues zu Hause ist, oder? Also, das ist es doch, was Eltern tun." Er sah sich die Illustrationen an, als seine Frau eine Pause machte. „Wenigstens bewegen sich die Bilder nicht." 


End file.
